eqnl_player_ideasfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Mailbox
Comments "Unlike claim chests, access to a player's private mailbox slots can be shared with other players. Players use the same interface as the claim permissions interface to define who has access to each slot. This allows players to share items with other players without directly trading with them." So each individual shared slot in the Mailbox can each be assigned unique permissions? To me these feels like an over-complication. It only helps someone wanting to send a specific item to an untrusted individual without sending the item to that player's Mailbox. If the individual is fully trusted you'd just give them access to a chest where you'd put them item. If you want to have someone pick up something from your Mailbox, write a free Contract for that specific player with the item as the Reward, the Origin as your Mailbox, and the player as the Recipient. As soon as the player clicks your Mailbox they've fulfilled the contract, they get the item. - Onshuu 23:04, March 11, 2014 (UTC) *Scenario: I want to set up an event with prizes given to players who can find certain clues. I can place my clues in mailboxes scattered across the server, set to allow sharing for the participants. Unlike a contract which defines the location, the player must guess the location of the next clue, and find the mailbox which holds it. *Scenario: I want to deliver a number of items to my friends, but I don't wish to mail them. I simply place these items in various mailboxes which I have access to, and send them an in-game message letting them know where to retrieve it. I don't need to write a contract which they must pick up and accept. *Scenario: I want to give away a bunch of stuff to random players. I place these items in the mailbox and let people know in general chat where to pick it up, and then log out. *Scenario: I want to start a quest, but I don't know who will decide to participate. I place a copyable quest contract within the mailbox, and give all players access to remove a copy of the contents. As you can see, the Mailbox is simply a tool for item sharing. The goal is to facilitate emergent game play by giving players a tool for sharing items with specific people or with everyone. For a chest, you must give the player permissions to access the entire chest. For the contract, the player must be receive and accept the contract. Contracts, as far as I understand, are tradeable inventory items - although they can be automatically picked up from the Contract Broker. There is currently no tool which allows players to share an item with a random player in this way. Audranian (talk) 23:16, March 11, 2014 (UTC) #Could this be accomplished by adding a "hide destination" checkbox on the contract? #Chests have permission based access, why not use a chest with group permissions for your friends? #Chest marked public. #If it's public why not just post it with the Contract Broker and check the "sell copies" box? Specific audience- place it in a chest and mark it public or group access. - Onshuu 00:11, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Contracts are EXTREMELY powerful tools. They permit immediate distribution of rewards anywhere in the world directly into inventory after completing a set of objectives. This is necessary as there is no way for the contract writer to know what the cost of delivery would be upon creation of the contract as there is no way to track who the end recipient will be, or where they will be when they complete the contract. I could have an objective as simple as Emote:=/hail to Yourself which rewards the player with an item when they hail themselves. As such, a player must NOT be able to send a contract as if it were a text only mail message. It must be treated as if it were a package. The Contract Broker allows players to pick up Contracts from a specific location. Once picked up, these contracts can be traded to other players, but can not be placed back onto the Contract Broker system as if they were a "new" contract. Does this make sense? Audranian (talk) 00:53, March 12, 2014 (UTC) I don't agree with your first statement, when did we ever say completing an objective magically gives you the Rewarded items? That's why there is a Reward Location in the Contract, you have to pick up item Rewards. Aha... now I recall, we said the creator of the Contract had to have the Rewards with them.. That cannot be allowed, the item rewards must be "in place" not held by the creator. Contracts should not "contain" any items so that they can be shared globally, bought through any Contract Broker. Items that have been placed in a container and then used as rewards must be locked into that container (chest would be typical). Is there a reason we couldn't give the money portion upon completion? What am I missing? - Onshuu 01:07, March 12, 2014 (UTC)